Interactive input systems that allow users to inject input (eg. digital ink, mouse events etc.) into an application program using an active pointer (eg. a pointer that emits light, sound or other signal), a passive pointer (eg. a finger, cylinder or other suitable object) or other suitable input device such as for example, a mouse or trackball, are known. These interactive input systems include but are not limited to: touch systems comprising touch panels employing analog resistive or machine vision technology to register pointer input such as those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,448,263; 6,141,000; 6,337,681; 6,747,636; 6,803,906; 7,232,986; 7,236,162; and 7,274,356 assigned to SMART Technologies ULC of Calgary, Alberta, Canada, assignee of the subject application, the contents of which are incorporated by reference; touch systems comprising touch panels employing electromagnetic, capacitive, acoustic or other technologies to register pointer input; tablet personal computers (PCs); touch-enabled laptop PCs; personal digital assistants (PDAs); and other similar devices.
PCT Application Publication No. WO 02/03316 to Morrison et al., assigned to the assignee of the present application, the contents of which are incorporated by reference, discloses a camera-based touch system comprising a touch screen that includes a passive touch surface on which a computer-generated image is presented. A rectangular bezel or frame surrounds the touch surface and supports digital cameras at its corners. The digital cameras have overlapping fields of view that encompass and look across the touch surface. The digital cameras acquire images looking across the touch surface from different locations and generate image data. Image data acquired by the digital cameras is processed by digital signal processors to determine if a pointer exists in the captured image data. When it is determined that a pointer exists in the captured image data, the digital signal processors convey pointer characteristic data to a master controller, which in turn processes the pointer characteristic data to determine the location of the pointer relative to the touch surface using triangulation. The pointer location data is conveyed to a computer executing one or more application programs. The computer uses the pointer location data to update the computer-generated image that is presented on the touch surface. Pointer contacts on the touch surface can therefore be recorded as writing or drawing or used to control execution of applications programs executed by the computer.
The touch system described above has been shown to work extremely well. However, due to employing two or four digital cameras and associated digital signal processors, the touch system described above is somewhat expensive to produce.
Camera-based touch systems having fewer hardware components have been considered. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,484,966 to Segen discloses an apparatus for determining the location of an object within a generally rectangular active area. The apparatus includes a pair of mirrors extending along different sides of the active area and oriented so that the planes of the mirrors are substantially perpendicular to the plane of the active area. The mirrors are arranged at a 90 degree angle with respect to one another and intersect at a corner of the active area that is diametrically opposite a detecting device. The detecting device includes a mirror and a CCD sensor and looks along the plane of the active area. A processor communicates with the detecting device and receives image data from the CCD sensor.
According to Segen, when a stylus is placed in the active area, the detecting device sees the stylus directly as well as images of the stylus reflected by the mirrors. Images including the stylus and stylus reflections are captured by the detecting device and the captured images are processed by the processor to detect the stylus and stylus reflections in the captured images. With the stylus and stylus reflections having been determined, the location of the stylus within the active area is calculated using triangulation.
Although the camera-based touch system described above employs only one optical sensing device and processor, a reflective bezel is required along multiple sides of the active area, which can be obstructive to users.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a novel interactive input system comprising a multi-angle reflector along a single side of the pointer input region.